A family I think ?
by takara410
Summary: Its an Ichogo and Deep Blue its how these two come together by at first look at homeless babies but they slowly get closer as the days ofsummer go by.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo was walking from the mew mew café it was about to rain so she took a short cut through the park. "Cant believe Ryou he knows its Saturday and I'm supposed too meet Aoyama." Deep Blue was watching Ichigo getting ready to attack her since he knew that they were weaker when they were alone. He got his sword out when all of sudden Waaaaaa! Waaaaa! Ichigo woke up from her own self-pity and searched for the noise; Deep Blue did so but found the child first and saw a baby girl and boy he noticed that no older earthlings were a round and knew they were abandoned just like he was when he was a child he heard a twig snap and poofed up above the trees.

Ichigo arrived and saw two little babies and smiled while looking at them. "My my aren't you two adorable little angels." _Deep blue smiled and stopped as soon as he noticed he was thinking .Why am I even smiling?_Ichigo grabbed the two baby's in her arms and left at once towards her house though she did have trouble opening the door with two babies who went to sleep. She laid them both on the couch and looked around and had to stop herself several times to not yell mom or dad. Once she reached her bedroom she found a note saying her mother and father went to her grandmother in America they won't be back until a month or more and she noticed they left her a lot of money and the bills were already paid for and everything so the money was her doing.

She reached the downstairs and then as soon as she reached the last step Deep Blue appeared. "What the hell are you doing here?!Ichigo wondered how he knew where she lived then a picture of Kish came up and she muttered an of course. Deep blue smiled at her "Oh I was just flying by when I saw you with two children he disappeared and re -appeared right behind her and grabbed her waist with both hands and you hid it pushed him away what do you want and also I `m adopting them so I was never pregnant ass hole. Ah-ah he said while waving his finger and shaking his head you no you should really watch your temper and besides you're a mother shouldn't you watch your language around our children." Ichigo opened her mouth and closed it again and spoke while trying not to cuss "They are not our children they are mine." Deep Blue cleared his throat "Our children would need a father figure and I'm the only one fit for that job." The two children woke up and the adults didn't notice at all but then the boy said dada! Deep Blue smiled triumphtly at Ichigo and picked up the boy that right. Then the girl did the same so she could get picked up and she giggled when he did looked at the kids and knew they would hate for them not to have a father figure especially this time in their lives. She went upstairs' and came back kissed her two kids and went for the door. "Where are you going" Deep Blue asked .Ichigo smiled and turned to face him your staying here so you'll need some normal clothes and I'm going to buy stuff for the kids also think of names and she ran to the courage and got the car. Deep blue smiled while closing the door and said out loud I win Kitty now to make you mine.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything if I did in the end Ichigo would be with Deep Blue sorry it`s short all I got for now

Deep blue looked at the children wondering what he and his Kitten shall call them he analayzed the two and decided that the boy shall be named Taro since he looks like he was the first one born he looked at his sister " Now what to call you little one?" The girl just looked at him and cooed while sucking her thumb. He paced for a minute or two before snapping his fingers "I got it we shall call you Akina since we found you during the spring and you are as beautifal as a flower." He looked at the two "Now how do you two like you names?" The babies answered by each grabbing onto Deep Blue`s hair Taro began pulling it while Akina started putting it into her mouth Deep Blue was fighting with them to let go of his hair and after 5 minutes he had won the battle.

He touched his wet hair and though it felt dirty so made a very soft palet on the floor of the kitchen picked up his two angels and gently put them on the floor while making sure they did not touch his hair washed his hair and though disliked the fact that it smelled like lavendar had to live with he succesfully dried his hair and brushed it he looked at his two children who were sleepimg on the smiled at this picked them along with the palet up and carried them to the sofa and laid them gently down.

After he was sure there would be no risk at all he went upstairs to find his mates was not schocked at all that it was pink at all he snooped around he looked in her closet, took a look in her bathroom ,tried to open her diary with no went bak downstair when he heard some keys he paced downstairs and she walked in talking to someone.

"Thank you for helping me Masaya-Kun." Ichigo said with a blush since the man had his shirt off.

Masaya put down the heavy box and looked at her "It is not a problem at all but why do you need all this baby stuff?"

Deep Blue had enough of them talking without noticing him in the room so he cleared his throat "They are for my-"

"Our!" Ichigo said withouth thinking and then caught on to what she said and looked at him mad.

Masaya looked schocked at this "What did he say Ichigo?" He looked at his soon to be bride

Ichigo looked at him "Uhh Masaya-kun arigoto fot today but I am pretty sure that we can handle it from here we can talk later alright?"

Masaya sad sadly alright and left but not before glaring at Deep Blue one final time and closed the door and looked at him "I hope you are happy!" You are such a-

"Shh my pet we would not want to wake Taro and Akino now would we?" Ichigo was about to yell some more till she looked at the sofa and noticed her little angels weresleeping their and she just graonedand left to get the rest of the stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT own

Deep Blue watched as his kitten went outside to get more baby like things, he watched her noticing that their were many things and it would take her foreever. He looked back at the babies and then left to get the most heaviest of things, while going back and forth he noticed Ichigo had stopped some time and began putting away things here and their. Deep Blue had brought in the last of things, about to talk to Ichigo ,she soon kissed him on the cheek saying thank you.

He nodded his head looking at the two angels; the boy was sleeping, while the girl seemed to be moving, waking up. She did, opening her beautiful eyes blinking and staring up at him.

Deep Blue just stared at the small child hoping that she would just stay silent, she did not, she soon opened her mouth and started scream to scream.

Deep Blue picked her up and took her out of the room so she would not wake her brother.

He walked up the steps knowing Ichigo was in her room, while walking up to the room he tried to bounce her up and down only for her to cry louder. He walked even faster to Ichigo`s room, he used his manners and knocked on her door.

"Ichigo?"

He heard some noises from her room, then her angel like voice "Who woke up?"

He started rocking the baby though it did not help "It's Akino she won't stop crying!" He said yelling matching his daughter's voice.

Ichigo groaned , he heard more noises before he heard her door unlock.

Ichigo stepped out in a wet towel covering her body, and her wet red hair making her look cuter Deep Blue knew he was blushing while looking at her body.

Ichigo looked at him, not caring what she looked like, just that her baby needed her."We`ll did you change her?"

He blinked at her "Change her? How?"

Ichigo looked at him "What do you mean by how?It`s simple."

He presented the screaming baby to her "Then you can do it then."

Ichigo was about to say something until, they heard some more crying, Ichigo smiled at Deep Blue "And you'll take Taro." Before he could say anything she had closed the door on him.

He looked at the door saying to himself he could do it."Come on man,you can do is your likes you,he`s your child so he has to like you."

He kept repeating those things ,as he walked down the stairs to the living room where his son was child stopped as he approached him.

Taro stopped crying when he relized that some one was here with him,he held uot his hands to be picked Blue picked up the child glad he was not screaming like a harpy like his sister was at the moment.

The kid put his head on his father on his shoulder,Deep Blue then out of no where put his hand he was not using to hold the child to rub the child`s child seemed to enjoy it which he was glad for,he soon walked into the kitchen,going to the fridge,taking out milk,he read instuctions and then did what they said.

He had put Taro in his black highchair he was glad Ichigo did not buy some frilly brighly colored watched his father as he warmed his milk and wasted some by putting it on himself.

Taro hungrily grabbed it from him and began to suck on it,as his father held it for him,He soon heard noises as did his father.

Ichigo came down the steps with his sister,He stopped sucking to put his arms out for her to pick him up as looked at him ,putting his sister down in a orange chaor like his.

Ichigo smiled at Deep Blue putting her hands on her hips "So you can make them food,but changing them you are just lost at?"

Deep Blue tried to get his son to eat before answering her question."Yes, how to make thier food is on their,how to change them I cna not do and do not want to do."

Ichigo looked at him,noticing Taro would not take the bottle just put his hands out for her,she picked him up adjusting him before taking the bottle and feeding looked to him "You will change diapers,I can`t do it especailly since I have school in two days."

Deep Blue looked at her "School? You can`t leave me here alone!" He said looking at her scared that he was ditching her.

Ichigo smiled while feeding Taro,"What`s wrong the big bad alien can`t take care of two small children?" She said teasingly

Deep Blue looked at her "I can but you`ll have to show me how to do so." He sia dwhile getting closer to her,Ichigo blushed a little.

She stepped back "You should make Akino some food."

She said while leaving,heading upstairs.

He went to the fridge "And what ill you be doing?"

He heard Ichigo come back down "If you had not notice, I am still in my towel."She said while going back upstaris.

Deep Blue smiled,he noticed,god he noticed he loved being taller than her.

He said while preparing something for his daugther to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own

Ichigo came downstairs wearing a white sundress that stopped at her knees, Deep Blue watched as she went to the children picking them both up and heading for the living room.

He watched from the doorway as she put the two children on the playmat, she then turned to him "So uhm how long will you be here?"

Deep Blue shrugged his shoulders "Until we win, then we shall move into the castle." He said calmly

"You're staying!" Ichigo yelled but then looked at him "Castle?"

Deep Blue who was letting his children play with his fingers looked at her "Well yes, we won't be staying with your family, once I rule. And what type of husband and father would I be to leave my wife and children." Deep Blue said while walking towards her, he took off the head band that she used to hide her put up her hands, only for him to stop her "Why do you hide yourself from me?" He asked looking into her eyes.

Ichigo looked at him, ready to respond, until they heard a knocking at the door. "Onnee-chan come on nana da!"

Ichigo grabbed the head band, going to the door, putting it back on, opening the door, slightly. Pudding glomped her with a hug "Ichigo-Onnee-chan are you ready to help Pudding Chan Nano da?"

Ichigo on the outside was smiling, but on the inside she was freaking out, she looked at the little girl "Just give me one sec." Ichigo said, closing the door.

She looked to Deep Blue desperately "Can you watch them or do you want me to take them?" She said wondering what his answer would be and soon.

Deep Blue looked at her "I am their father after all, go enjoy yourself, beside I have some thing s I need to do." He said looking at her.

Ichigo looked at him, wondering what he had to do, but what she and Pudding were going to do she could not stay focused on the children.

Ichigo looked at him "What will you be doing?"

Deep Blue smiled, walking towards her, he kissed her on the cheek, saying enjoy herself, and then pushed her out of the door.

Sorry it`s short,but I atleast wanted to put up a chapter


	5. Vote for us DeepBlueIchigo

Announcement

If this important note is posted on a story then that it means it can be that I mean that I have selected some stories that ppl love,and because of this I shall write and only add chapters to that story until it is finished.I will add chapters to other but not as much for the top story.

So show your love tell you friends,pm me if you think I should have added another greatly reviewed story,or if you just want to chat.


End file.
